Preperation by GracefulWhispers
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: ENTRY for the First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST: Before the BD wedding.


**Twilight-Roleplay Contest: **Esme. (Cannon)

**Title: **Preperation

**Author: **GracefulWhispers

**Summary: **Before the BD wedding.

**Word Count: **843

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**For more entries, check out the contest at h t t p :/ w w w. fanfiction .n e t/u/3418535/Twilight_Roleplay_Contest. **

**All entries are open to public; feel free to R&R, even if you are not a judge.**

* * *

><p>Everything was just about ready for the wedding. Decorations were set up neatly around the inside and outside of the house. A light scent of roses and vanilla filled the rooms. Esme stood in front of the mirror in the room she shared with her husband. She had just put on her dress, and was fixing her hair in loose waves draping down her shoulders. "You look beautiful," a voice said softly behind her. Esme turned around, smiling at Carlisle's appearance. His light blonde hair was combed back neatly as usual, his pale skin clashing with the black of his suit.<p>

"Thank you. You look wonderful yourself," Esme said back cheerfully as Carlisle walked over to her. He put his arms around her, and kissed the top of her forehead gently. Esme smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"The wedding's finally here," Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

Esme beamed up at him. "Finally. It seems like it was only yesterday that Edward brought Bella home to meet us." She sighed happily. "I suppose I should go find Renee. I promised her I would take her to see Bella before the wedding starts."

Carlisle smiled back at her. "I see. I'll meet you downstairs soon then." They kissed once more before Esme turned and left the room off in search of Bella's mother.

**. . .**

"Esme!" Renee exclaimed as Esme approached her. Esme and Renee had met only once before, when they went out for dinner with Renee and Phil the night before. Both of Bella's parents seemed to be impressed with her new in-laws. Esme smiled at the thought. Renee, running up to Esme, was quick to give her a hug. Though her daughter was as young as she was, instead of acting as a normal parent would react, Renee seemed to take the news of the marriage better than anyone. She seemed completely and utterly ecstatic that her daughter was getting married, and Esme couldn't be more thrilled.

"Ready to see Bella?" she asked kindly, taking Renee by the arm and leading her toward the staircase. She glanced through the open doors to the back yard, seeing many of the guests quickly arriving, her husband one of the first to greet them.

"Definitely!" Renee said cheerfully. As the climbed the steps, Esme was careful to match her pace to Renee's. They quickly turned the corner into the hallway and walked into Alice's room. Bella was seated in front of a mirror, Rosalie and Alice, already dressed, were working simultaneously on her hair and makeup. Her traditional white dress flowed out on each side of the chair, and they were careful not to step on it. Bella turned her head slightly to look at her mother. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey mom," Bella said softly to Renee. By the way she was slightly shaking, Esme guessed she was nervous. Esme sent a reassuring smile Bella's way.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" Renee said excitedly, beginning to tear up. Renee hurriedly strode over to Bella and gave her a quick hug before Alice lightly pulled them apart.

"No ruining my masterpiece!" Alice told Renee, then redirected her attention to Esme," You too! You both would not _believe_ how long it took me to get her makeup perfect. "Bella rolled her eyes, and Esme looked over thoughtfully at Alice.

Rosalie brushed a few loose strands of Bella's hair back, tucking it under the neatly braided piece that was pulled into a bun. "Not to mention how long it took me to do her hair," she said.

They all looked over at the door as they heard a knock. Charlie peeked his head in. "Mind if I come in?" he asked. He walked in and shut the door behind him when they all nodded. Charlie looked completely different than usual with his hair combed back. "You look wonderful, Bells," he said as he tugged on the sleeves of his black suit.

"Thanks Dad," Bella replied, smiling. Renee looked up at Charlie expectantly. He took a small red box out of his pocket and handed it to Renee. Smiling, Renee took the box and began speaking to Bella.

"We thought we'd give you your present early," Renee said tearfully, opening the box to reveal a hair pin encrusted with diamonds and sapphires.

Charlie grinned, "We thought you'd like something old, and something blue." Renee smiled over at Charlie.

"It was your grandmothers," she added, "Your first family heirloom."

Bella beamed up at her parents. "Thank you both so much," Bella said, also seeming to be on the verge of tears. She handed the clip to Alice, who gently added it to the back of Bella's bun.

Alice looked over at a clock on one of the tables. "2:30," she said worriedly to Renee and Esme. "You both have to head down to the yard. Everyone should be getting in their seats pretty soon." Alice then directed her attention to Bella. "As for _you_- We need to get you in position for your wedding!"


End file.
